MI AMOR, MI VIDA, MI AMIGO
by Angie Grandchester Andrey
Summary: Despues de unos años Candy logra ser feliz casandose con su amado, quien sera el afortunado Terry o Albert? descubrelo leyendo este minific.


El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

MI AMOR, MI VIDA, MI AMIGO

El verano continuaba su paso por Lakewood, el sol empezaba a calentar cada vez mas, la rosas del portal bailaban delicadamente al compás de la melodía que dirigía el viento, mientras la brisa matinal las inundaba de un dulce rocío.

Todo en la mansión estaba listo para tan importante evento, un hermoso altar de cedro pintado de blanco fue colocado en el centro del jardín, unas sillas blancas con lazos de seda fueron colocadas sutilmente contrastando con las rosas, una alfombra azul que dirigiría el camino hacia la palabra más esperada "acepto".

En una habitación del segundo nivel se encontraba un hermoso vestido blanco reposando sobre una enorme cama, elaborado con las mejores sedas, los bordados en hilos de plata brillaban como la misma luna, el cual esperaba ser portado por una dama llena de sueños e ilusiones.

Candy – que hermoso día –dijo aspirando el aroma de las rosas mientras abría la ventana sintiendo la suave brisa por su rostro- hoy mi vida cambiara para siempre…estaré junto a mi gran amor…desde hoy solo seremos tu y yo…mi adorado.

Dorothy – con permiso –dijo interrumpiéndola sacándola de sus pensamientos- ya es hora de que te cambies.

Candy – esta bien –dijo cerrando la ventana- no puedo creer que ya haya llegado este día, me siento muy feliz –dijo abriendo sus brazos dando vueltas en el mismo lugar.

Dorothy – y lo serás…ahora debes apurarte para arreglarte.

Horas más tarde el lugar se fue llenando poco a poco por invitados y familiares que serian testigos de la promesa de amor que ahí se cumpliría; el sonido de un violín entonaba sus acordes dando inicio a la ceremonia, Annie y Patty quienes serian las damas de honor caminaban lentamente hacia el frente, Archie quien seria el padrino de argollas caminaba acompañado de la tía abuela; seguidos de los chiquillos del hogar que tiraban pétalos por el lugar como una lluvia de diamantes que caían sobre la alfombra.

Las notas de la melodía se hacían mas fuertes indicando que la novia aparecería al fin por el pasillo, Candy caminaba lentamente tomada del brazo de sus dos madres la Señorita Pony y Hermana María quienes con lagrimas en los ojos se sentían orgullosas y felices de llevarla al altar, el vestido se movía al compás del viento, su silueta de ángel parecía envuelta en una fina seda como una diosa griega, su cabello dorado caía como cascada sobre su espalda mientras unos rizos traviesamente se escapaban, aun así debajo del velo se podía observar la mirada radiante color esmeralda brillar como nunca y una sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar, mientras continuaba su camino vinieron a su mente todos los bellos recuerdos durante su niñez y adolescencia, sus aventuras, sus alegrías y tristezas; y al fin se encontró con esa mirada irradiando ternura y amor la que ahora era dueña de su vida; el la recibía con una sonrisa y tan buen mozo luciendo un elegante y fino traje negro digno de la realeza, y colocado en su saco el broche con la insignia de familia que por tanto tiempo ella tuvo en sus manos.

Ambos juntaron sus manos, sintiendo una electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos, la nueva sensación del verdadero amor recorría todo su ser, sus corazones latían frenéticamente entonando una melodía de amor, reflejándose cada uno en la mirada del otro sintiendo como una caricia del alma los sumergía en una abrazo calido, las sonrisas de ambos irradiaban total felicidad y sus ojos brillando con intensidad; solo las palabras necesarias se hicieron presentes.

Candy – que fácil fue encontrar tu luz en mi vida, mi corazón me habla de ti y por ti he vuelto a soñar, a reír y a ser feliz –dijo hundiendo su mirada en la de el.

Albert – este es el momento que he esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, no acabo de creerme que estas aquí a mi lado, eres como un ángel para mi; tu sonrisa, tus ojos, todo tu ser me han enamorado desde siempre y me siento muy feliz que aceptaras ser mi esposa –dijo acercándose a ella dándole un suave beso disfrutando la miel de sus almas y corazón.

Hola…gracias por leer y a aquellas personas que han dejado sus comentarios, por favor recuerden dejar sus reviews que me ayudaran mucho para mejorar mis próximos trabajos.; como se dice "la magia esta en tu corazón y la pluma solo la libera".Saludos. Angie.


End file.
